


This Little Light of Mine

by RaindropsOnRoses



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Married Newtina, Tooth rotting flufff, newtina, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOnRoses/pseuds/RaindropsOnRoses
Summary: Newt is up all night worried about the new arrival. Tina does her best to reassure him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Newtina or AO3 work. May be continued, may not. Let me know what you think!

Tina normally didn't find climbing into the suitcase that tricky but that had been before she'd grown considerably around the abdominal area. Being pregnant didn't make climbing down ladders easy at all, she knew that by the time she was out the second trimester, it would be nigh impossible. That would certainly make Newt's attempt to hide from her a lot easier for him, but for tonight, determination and gritted teeth won over her lack of balance. 

Once her feet were on the floor of the wooden cabin, she dusted off her dressing gown and put one hand on her tummy as the baby kicked. The cabin was empty aside from a few creatures flittering about so she began to the door and pushed it open. Her husband sometimes spent hours down here but when she'd woken in the early hours of the morning to find Newt gone from his side of the bed where they'd fallen asleep cuddling, she'd known it was different and he was down here for distraction rather than the joy of being at work. 

She found him by the bowtruckles colonies, pruning the leaves and talking to the creatures casually. Newt was still in the pyjamas he'd gone to bed, along with his dressing gown and slippers. She would have shook her head at his devout Englishness if she wasn't in an identical pair of slippers and dressing gown in a paler blue. Her husband was always very absent minded but he seemed troubled, so troubled that it took Pickett's squeaking to alert him to the presence of his pregnant wife. 

"What are you doing down here? Is something wrong with the baby?" Newt asked, worried as he began over to Tina and put one hand atop of her belly as if he could feel any problems with their incoming new member of the family. 

"The baby's fine, are you alright? I woke up and you were gone," Tina explained, waving off his worry with a hand over his on her belly. 

Newt immediately looked awkward, averting his gaze and going back to his work by the tree. "I was worried about Hugo, his leg hasn't been getting better at the rate I hoped so I came down to see him." Hugo was an infant hippogriff Newt had taken in some weeks ago, found abandoned by his mother and injured. The two had bonded very quickly. Newt bonded quickly with all his creatures. 

Tina sighed and crossed her arms, looking over at the nest where Hugo was curled up, sleeping. His leg had been freshly bandaged. "So, this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that the baby kicked today?" She commented. Tina had been feeling flutterings for weeks, but today had been the first day Newt had been able to feel those magic kicks. He'd looked at her stomach in awe as the baby kicked against his hand and smiled softly for a few seconds before going quiet and distracted for the rest of the day. 

Newt looked confounded by her question. But before he could stammer out a denial, Tina began speaking again "Newt, tell me what's going on." She pleaded. "I want to help." 

Her husband went silent for a few seconds, moved by her plea and put down the shears in his hands, leaving it at the foot of the Bow Truckle tree along with Pickett. He sat on a nearby wooden bench and Tina took the cue to join him. She heaved herself down and took his hand, squeezing it softly. "Newt, I want to help." She reaffirmed. 

"It's nothing that can be helped. Nor is it your fault." He insisted softly, looking down rather than at her. This was common for Newt so Tina thought little of it. "I've never been good at connecting with people. That's what drew me to work with magical creatures, I never seem to connect with anyone else. The children at school, my colleagues, even my family....I worry that I won't be able to connect with..." Newt trailed off, looking almost ashamed. 

"You're worried you won't connect with the baby?" Tina filled in for him, his silence answered in the affirmative. Tina sighed again and brought his hand to her lips to press a kiss there. Newt's eyes met hers, full of love but tinged with sadness. Tina knew then that this had been weighing heavily on Newt's mind. 

"I worry that I won't be able to be the kind of father that the baby needs. I won't be able to be that source of attachment and nurture them in the way that they need." Newt explained. 

"Newt, you adopt anything you come across," Tina reminded him with a shake of the head. "You're the most nurturing person I know." 

"Well, its much easier to parent creatures. Our baby isn't a creature, I don't know how to be like that when I'm not going to write it down later in my research journals." He rebutted softly, clearly trying to get her to understand. One of his hands moved over to Tina's dressing gown to part the fabric and put a hand on top of her stomach again. "I love our child more than anything, but I'm worried that I won't be able to show that to them in the right way, that they'll think I love my creatures more than them." It was a common joke Tina told, that Newt loved his creatures more than her but she only said it in jest. 

"Newt," Tina began, shuffling a bit closer and putting a hand over his to keep it closer. The baby beneath her skin wriggled and moved towards the sensation. "Nobody knows how to be a perfect parent, even I'm worried about what sort of mother I'm going to be but the fact you're so worried about it is just proof that you'll be a great father. There are men out there who couldn't care less what their child thinks of them and here you are panicking before they're even born." Tina breathed a smile softly as she pressed her forehead to his, feeling him nuzzle her gently as he always did in bed when he thought she was asleep. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Newt took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Tina's forehead. "Porpentina Scamander, you always know what to say to make me feel better." He told her softly. 

"It's a gift of mine." Tina smiled and let Newt wrap his gangly arms around her and her growing belly, pressing his nose into her hair and exhaling softly. It was going to be alright, she thought.


End file.
